Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security devices or boxes and specifically relates to a device for the safe and convenient storage of videocassette tapes such as are rented by numerous retail and wholesale outlets.
At the present time a videotape user, that is, a renter of a movie, for example from a video outlet, must travel to the outlet, rent the tape and then travel back again to return it. This process of travelling, added to the rental charge for the tape, reduces the number of potential customers for the video rental industry and results in suppression of rental costs charged by the rental outlets. More people for example, may be induced to rent movies and other taped videocassette recorder entertainment and may be willing to pay additional rental charges, if a convenient delivery and/or pick-up service existed that, as the name implies, would provide for delivery of a tape to a residence or commercial structure and/or would pick up the tape again on a predetermined basis.
A service of this type would add greatly to the convenience of renting a tape, freeing as it would the necessary trips possibly both ways from home to outlet and back again with the tapes. However, to make a video delivery and/or pick-up service a reality, a truly convenient and safe means must be provided for the temporary and secure storage of the tapes outside the customer's dwelling or building.
The present device allows a customer to place an order by phone for a rental tape, have the tape or tapes delivered to the residence or other building, such as a commercial or government building, and/or be retrieved by the rental outlet. The customer would place the tape back in the securing device when finished with the viewing of it, making it available for retrieval.